


A Friend Indeed

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the year in which Rose is missing, Jack turns up on Mickey's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/13215709757/mickey-smith-jack-proclaims-proudly-as-he).

“Mickey Smith!” Jack proclaims proudly as he pushes past Mickey and walks straight into his apartment as if he belongs there. “Look at you!”

Mickey blinks and stares at him, appearing far more interested in looking at Jack than looking at himself. Judging from the tension in his body, he’s also considering doing more than looking. Violence, probably.

“Who the hell are you?” Mickey asks, before he looks back at his open door as if that might give him an answer. “And why are you in my flat?”

“You’re looking for the Doctor, aren’t you?” Jack asks - except it’s not really a question at all. He knows Mickey has, because he’s met him in the future. Mickey’s future; Jack’s past. Time travel can be fun. “Maybe I am too.”

“Yeah? Good for you. I’m not starting a club.”

“Really? I was thinking we could have meetings and a secret password,” Jack says, but Mickey carries on glaring at him. He sighs and shakes his head. “I want to help. I mean it. I’ve seen the posters about your girlfriend.”

Rose Tyler; the brightest star in the universe. He knows that he isn’t going to be able to help; the future is written in stone and even he isn’t allowed to change it. He won’t be the one to bring the Doctor home - he can’t even be here when he arrives.

That doesn’t mean he can’t help Mickey along the way; everyone needs a friend or two. Judging from the way that Mickey’s expression loses a hint of its aggression at the mention of Rose, and from the desperate hope Jack can read coming from him, he thinks that maybe Mickey needs a friend more than most.

It’s just one more thing they’ve got in common.


End file.
